ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostbusters: Rise of Shandor
During a recent surge of PKE in 1991, Thomas Stone had finally gained the courage to join the Ghostbusters. He also gave himself a new name after hearing the song Soul Man. Whe he went to the Firehouse to join the team, he was immediately given a uniform and a proton pack. "To see if you are worthy of membership" said Egon "We will free a Class 4 from our Containment Unit and see how well you recapture it." Ray Stantz then opened the trap slot's door and released Arbison Morguncher, a fat and disgusting slob who was once a wealthy tycoon. Back in the 1930's, Arbison ate a huge meal that caused him to die of a gastric rupture due to massive overeating. He was trapped and put in the Containment Unit months ago at last year's Thanksgiving parade. Soul Man fired a proton stream at Morguncher and then captured him in a ghost trap. Peter restored Arbison Morguncher to the containment grid while at the same time explaining how to dump a trapped ghost into the Containment Unit to Soul Man. Egon then requested a urine sample from Soul Man, who reluctantly gave one to Spengler. The team answered a call at the Sedgewick Hotel, where they found a Class 3 Roaming Animator named Sargassi. Sargassi was trapped and put in the Containment Grid. Back at home, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was freed by an unknown man and started going on a rampage in Times Square. After cornering him at a building, Stay Puft was captured in the new Super Slammer trap on top of the Ecto-1 and put back in Containment. They then met Dr. Illysa Selwyn, Mayor Jock Mulligan, and their old enemy Walter Peck. Mayor Mulligan was aware of the problem and knew that only the Ghostbusters could save the day. Walter Peck was infuriated that he had to team up with the people he hated the most. The Ghostbusters felt that they should try to capture the Librarian ghost back at the library they failed to trap years ago, but they had to capture two Class 5 Telekinetic Animators named Cruster and Crusto before doing so. After they succeeded to capture her, they ran into Azetlor, who made himself a body from furniture and negatively charged slime. Azetlor was destroyed when he was sprayed with the slime blower and blasted with proton streams. They then moved on to the museum, where they captured the ghosts of several historical figures and people who had affiliations with the museum. Our heroes then encountered the Chairman, formerly known as Cornelius Welsely, and destroyed him. That was when they realized that someone had made a mandala to assume a Destructor form and that Azetlor and the Chairman guarded two of the five mandala nodes. The next node was back at the Sedgewick Hotel, where Egon and Soul Man were teleported to the imaginary thirteenth floor and defeated the Spider Witch, shutting off the third node. The fourth node was in Peaceful Pines, a town in New Jersey. The Ghostbusters detected a high level of PKE in a house belonging to a family known as the Deetzes and they explained everything to Delia Deetz. Delia's husband Charles panicked as Slimer stared greedily at his dinner. Picking up higher readings upstairs, the Ghostbusters barged into the room of the Deetzes' daughter Lydia and saw a ghost. He had pale skin, yellow hair, neglected teeth, and black-and-white striped clothes and smelled like he hadn't bathed in centuries. His name was Beetlejuice. Without a thought, the Ghostbusters zapped Beetlejuice and captured him in a ghost trap. After Lydia wept and said that Beetlejuice was her best friend, Louis Tully apologized and sprung the Ghost with the Most from the trap. Beetlejuice then concluded that the node guardian the Ghostbusters were looking for was really the King of Sandworms, a demon that plagued everyone in the Neitherworld. The King then attempted to eat Beetlejuice, but the Ghostbusters trapped him and thereby shut off the fourth node. The final mandala node was shut off when our heroes used the slime blowers to destroy a Sloar that was on Shandor Island. Suddenly, Mayor Mulligan freed all the recently captured ghosts from the Containment Unit and took off to the cemetery with Selwyn and Peck held hostage. In the cemetery, they found out that Jock Mulligan was possessed by the ghost of Ivo Shandor, the same occultist who summoned Gozer back in the early 20th century and had him attack our heroes back in 1984. Shandor assumed the form of a flaming demon and fought the Ghostbusters, until he was reverted back to his regular form and captured along with the ghosts he freed. Illysa, Peck, and Mulligan were all okay and Soul Man became the official fifth Ghostbuster. Category:Fan Scripts